legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
La Légende de Chima (Série)
La Légende de Chima est une série Legends of Chima diffusée aux États-Unis sur Cartoon Network et en France par Canal J et Gulli depuis 2013. Des épisodes courts ont été mis en parallèle sur internet. Synopsis Découvrez une extraordinaire histoire d'amitié, d'aventure et d'une incroyable puissance, le CHI, mais aussi d'une trahison. Entrez dans un monde dirigé par les animaux, la force de l'instinct et la nature humaine. Générique et bande originale Le générique débute par une introduction de Lagravis suivie d'une chanson interprétée par le groupe italien Finley, Unleash the Power pour la saison 1 et la première partie de la saison 2 et Days of Glory pour la deuxième partie de saison 2. Finley a également enregistré une troisième chanson, Horizon, qui est entendue lors de l'épisode 17. La bande originale de la série est composée par Anthony Lledo. Elle est disponible sur les plateformes de téléchargement légal depuis le 3 décembre 2013 et sur CD depuis le 17 décembre 2013. Épisodes Saison 1 La légende de Chima.jpg|'Épisode 1' La légende de Chima (The Legend of Chima)|link=La légende de Chima La grande histoire.jpg|'Épisode 2' La grande histoire (The Great Story)|link=La grande histoire La revanche de Cragger.jpg|'Épisode 3' La revanche de Cragger (The Warrior Within)|link=La revanche de Cragger Un voyage mouvementé.jpg|'Épisode 4' Un voyage mouvementé (The Joyride)|link=Un voyage mouvementé La course du CHI d'Or.jpg|'Épisode 5' La course du CHI d'Or (Market Day)|link=La course du CHI d'Or L'attaque du repaire des Aigles.jpg|'Épisode 6' L'attaque du repaire des Aigles (Attack on Eagle Spire)|link=L'attaque du repaire des Aigles La lune de cent ans.jpg|'Épisode 7' La lune de cent ans (The Hundred Year Moon)|link=La lune de cent ans La plus grande course de tous les temps.jpg|'Épisode 8' La plus grande course de tous les temps (The Biggest Race Ever)|link=La plus grande course de tous les temps La colère des Gorilles.jpg|'Épisode 9' La colère des Gorilles (Gorillas Gone Wild)|link=La colère des Gorilles Le pacte de la meute.jpg|'Épisode 10' Le pacte de la meute (Foxtrot)|link=Le pacte de la meute Les voleurs de CHI.jpg|'Épisode 11' Les voleurs de CHI (The CHI Jackers)|link=Les voleurs de CHI Exercice d'équilibre.jpg|'Épisode 12' Exercice d'équilibre (Balancing Act)|link=Exercice d'équilibre Des larmes de Crocodiles.jpg|'Épisode 13' Des larmes de Crocodiles (Crocodile Tears)|link=Des larmes de Crocodiles Faux CHI, vrais ennuis.jpg|'Épisode 14' Faux CHI, vrais ennuis (Fake CHI, Real Trouble)|link=Faux CHI, vrais ennuis Les Corbeaux contre les Aigles.jpg|'Épisode 15' Les Corbeaux contre les Aigles (Ravens vs Eagles)|link=Les Corbeaux contre les Aigles Une réunion qui tourne mal.jpg|'Épisode 16' Une réunion qui tourne mal (Reunion Gone Wrong)|link=Une réunion qui tourne mal Laval en exil.jpg|'Épisode 17' Laval en exil (Laval in Exile)|link=Laval en exil Le nuage noir.jpg|'Épisode 18' Le nuage noir (The Black Cloud)|link=Le nuage noir Les chutes de Chima.jpg|'Épisode 19' Les chutes de Chima (Chima Falls)|link=Les chutes de Chima Pour Chima.jpg|'Épisode 20' Pour Chima ! (For Chima!)|link=Pour Chima ! Saison 2 Un groupe constitué de huit membres des huit principales tribus de Chima part pour le Royaume oublié, afin de libérer les animaux légendaires, le roi Crominus et sauver Chima. Ce groupe est constitué de Laval pour la tribu Lion, Eris pour la tribu Aigle, Gorzan pour la tribu Gorille, Cragger pour la tribu Crocodile, Worriz pour la tribu Loup, Razar pour la tribu Corbeau, Rogon pour la tribu Rhinocéros et Bladvic pour la tribu Ours. Le Royaume oublié.jpg|'Épisode 21' Le Royaume oublié (Into the Outlands)|link=Le Royaume oublié La toile géante.jpg|'Épisode 22' La toile géante (A Tangled Web)|link=La toile géante Le voleur légendaire.jpg|'Épisode 23' Le voleur légendaire (The Legend Thief)|link=Le voleur légendaire L'aigle et l'ours légendaires.jpg|'Épisode 24' L'aigle et l'ours légendaires (The Eagle and The Bear)|link=L'aigle et l'ours légendaires L'erreur de Laval.jpg|'Épisode 25' L'erreur de Laval (Tooth or Consequences)|link=L'erreur de Laval Qui s'y frotte s'y pique.jpg|'Épisode 26' Qui s'y frotte s'y pique ! (This May Sting a Bit)|link=Qui s'y frotte s'y pique ! La première partie de saison s'achève avec ces six épisodes. Dans la scène finale, Scorm lance dans un abîme le CHI donné par Laval, ce qui conduit au retour de tribus légendaires. Nos héros, alliés aux Phénix, affrontent les chasseurs de Sir Fangar, des Mammouths, des Tigres à dents de sabre et des Vautours, qui font l'objet de la deuxième vague d'ensembles de 2014. Rêves de feu.jpg|'Épisode 27' Rêves de feu (Fire Dreaming)|link=Rêves de feu L'attaque du clan des glaces.jpg|'Épisode 28' L'attaque du clan des glaces (Attack of the Ice Clan)|link=L'attaque du clan des glaces L'appel de Cavora.jpg|'Épisode 29' L'appel de Cavora (The Call of Cavora)|link=L'appel de Cavora L'épreuve du feu.jpg|'Épisode 30' L'épreuve du feu (Trial by Fire)|link=L'épreuve du feu Le Croissant.jpg|'Épisode 31' Le Croissant (The Crescent)|link=Le Croissant Tout feu tout flamme.jpg|'Épisode 32' Tout feu tout flamme (Fired Up!)|link=Tout feu tout flamme Le joyau de la collection.jpg|'Épisode 33' Le joyau de la collection (Cool and Collected)|link=Le joyau de la collection L'effet boule de neige.jpg|'Épisode 34' L'effet "boule de neige" (The Snowball Effect)|link=L'effet "boule de neige" Le métier de roi.jpg|'Épisode 35' Le métier de roi (The King Thing)|link=Le métier de roi Une pente très très glissante.jpg|'Épisode 36' Une pente très très glissante (A Very Slippery Slope)|link=Une pente très très glissante La relique.jpg|'Épisode 37' La relique (The Artifact)|link=La relique Plus dure sera la chute.jpg|'Épisode 38' Plus dure sera la chute (The Phoenix has Landed)|link=Plus dure sera la chute Une étincelle d'espoir.jpg|'Épisode 39' Une étincelle d'espoir ! (A Spark of Hope)|link=Une étincelle d'espoir ! Les ailes de feu.jpg|'Épisode 40' Les ailes de feu (Wings of Fire)|link=Les ailes de feu Le cœur de Cavora.jpg|'Épisode 41' Le cœur de Cavora (The Heart of Cavora)|link=Le cœur de Cavora Webisodes Saison 1 Les webisodes de la première saison n'ont pas été doublés en version française. Toutefois, ils sont disponibles en version sous-titrée française dans les bonus du coffret DVD de la saison 1. Air Head Flight Test.jpg|''Certificat de vol'' (Air Head Flight Test)|link=Certificat de vol Wolf Speed Dating.jpg|''Un rendez-vous chez les Loups'' (Wolf Speed Dating)|link=Un rendez-vous chez les Loups A Crash Course in Flying.jpg|''Leçon de vol'' (A Crash Course in Flying)|link=Leçon de vol Vibe of the Mellow Head Dude.jpg|''G'Loona se laisse inspirer'' (Vibe of the Mellow Head Dude)|link=G'Loona se laisse inspirer GoodFixers.jpg|''Les réparateurs'' (GoodFixers)|link=Les réparateurs Plovar the Destroyer.jpg|''Plovar le destructeur'' (Plovar the Destroyer)|link=Plovar le destructeur Animal Instinct.jpg|''L'instinct animal'' (Animal Instinct)|link=L'instinct animal Tale of the Tribe Stone.jpg|''L'histoire de la tribalithe'' (Tale of the Tribe Stone)|link=L'histoire de la tribalithe Like Father Like Son.jpg|''Tel père, tel fils'' (Like Father Like Son)|link=Tel père, tel fils Crocodile Evolution.jpg|''L'évolution des Crocodiles'' (Crocodile Evolution)|link=L'évolution des Crocodiles Razar - King of Profit.jpg|''Razar : Le roi du profit'' (Razar - King of Profit)|link=Razar : Le roi du profit Lennox the Brave.jpg|''Lennox le brave'' (Lennox the Brave)|link=Lennox le brave Hy-Bear Active.jpg|''Des Ours hyperactifs'' (Hy-Bear Active)|link=Des Ours hyperactifs Saison 2 L'attaque des pommiers.jpg|''L'attaque des pommiers'' (The Rumble in the Jungle)|link=L'attaque des pommiers Les chroniques de Sombrevent.jpg|''Les chroniques de Sombrevent'' (The ShadoWind Chronicles)|link=Les chroniques de Sombrevent Contes du Royaume oublié.jpg|''Contes du Royaume oublié'' (An Outlandish Tale)|link=Contes du Royaume oublié Eris contre le nuage noir, la revanche.jpg|''Eris contre le nuage noir, la revanche'' (Eris VS BlackCloud - Rematch)|link=Eris contre le nuage noir, la revanche L'exploit de Plovar.jpg|''L'exploit de Plovar !'' (A Plovar Makeover)|link=L'exploit de Plovar ! Le Lion volant.jpg|''Le Lion volant'' (The Flyin' Lion)|link=Le Lion volant L'ombre et le nuage.jpg|''L'ombre et le nuage'' (The Cloud and the Shadow)|link=L'ombre et le nuage Une évasion royale.jpg|''Une évasion royale !'' (A Royal Getaway)|link=Une évasion royale ! La Valeureuse Noire.jpg|''La Valeureuse Noire'' (The Black Valious)|link=La Valeureuse Noire Galerie La Légende de Chima - Promotion 1.jpg La Légende de Chima - Promotion 2.jpg La Légende de Chima - Promotion 3.jpg La Légende de Chima - Promotion 4.jpg La Légende de Chima - Promotion 5.jpg La Légende de Chima - Promotion 6.jpg La Légende de Chima - Promotion 7.jpg La Légende de Chima - Promotion 8.jpg Vidéos LEGO Legends of Chima - Music Video|''Unleash the power'' par Finley LEGO LEGENDS OF CHIMA Music Video - Days Glory|''Days of Glory'' par Finley LEGO CHIMA 2014 Music Video|''Horizon'' par Finley LEGO Chima Présentation Français|La bande-annonce Liens externes *Voir les derniers épisodes diffusés sur Gulli *Voir les webisodes sur LEGO.com *Site officiel de Finley *Site officiel d'Anthony Lledo en:Legends of Chima: The Animated Series Catégorie:Films Catégorie:Legends of Chima Catégorie:2013 Catégorie:2014 Catégorie:La Légende de Chima (Série)